Royal Goat Hotel
|coordinates= |rating= |map= |16}} }} :Please assist: There are a lot of grammatical and spelling errors in this article. Thanks The Royal Goat Hotel, in Beddgelert, Gwynedd (Snowdonia), Wales, is reportedly haunted by the ghost of David Pritchard. Background The Hotel and resteraunt was built at the turn of the nineteenth Century. The Hotel raised money to build the Grave of Gelert, which marks the spot where a legendary dog was buried (And from where the town of Beddgelert gets its name). The Story of Gelert is that, during the thirteenth Century, a Prince returned home to find his sons bloodied clothing and his pet dog, gelert, covered in blood. Confused and Angered, the prince decided that the dog must have killed his son and so instantly stabbed the dog with his sword. After this he discovered that his son was infact okay, only hiding. His son explained that Gelert had killed a wolf and that the blood was the wolfs blood. Distraught, The prince buried Gelert near where the town of Beddgelert now stands. Legend of Pritchard David Pritchard was the Landlord who firt built and Owned the Royal Goat Hotel. it was he who also built the Grave of Gelert, he was a very highly thought of Landlord. Unfortunatly however, He caught a disease and died early (At the age of fifety Three). During his Lifetime, Pritchard had hid any money he made in a secret room below the Royal Goat Hotel. His death was So sudden that he did not get to make a will and so never told anyone where he had hidden the money. After he was buried, his ghost would rise up from his grave and wander the town of Beddgelert every night. This Scared the people who lived here and so they started Getting into there houses before nightfall and Locking there windows and doors, So that they would not encounter Pritchard's Ghost. The Next owner of the Royal Goat Hotel was a man named Huw, Huw was new to the town and was not aware of davids ghost, And so one night when he was making his way home, Late at night. He met the Ghost of David Pritchard, the Ghost told him to Follow. The Ghost led him to David pritchards grave, As to Confirm his identety. Huw asked the ghost why he was not resting and was told by the ghost that he wanted to pass his fortune onto his wife. The Ghost told Huw to go to a secret compartment below the Royal Goat Hotel, And Give the money there to his wife (And take a small amount for himself). Huw Done this, He also gave the Hotel to Pritchards wife out of respect. Since then the Ghost of David Pritchard has stopped wandering the streets of Beddgelert, But Instead. Whenever somebody spends a large amount of money in the Royal Goat Hotel. The Smiling Ghost of david pritchard will walk through the halls, and then disappear.